


What the Hell?

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Shelley woke up in the same bed as Colt Cabana, but he doesn’t know how he got there.   Alex Shelley/Colt Cabana Pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell?

Title: What the Hell?   
Author: Orilon   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Alex Shelley/Colt Cabana pre-slash   
Disclaimer: Everything from Ring of Honor belongs to Cary Silkin. The wrestlers belong to themselves.   
Distribution: If you want it, take it, but let me know where.   
Author’s Note: For those not familiar with Ring of Honor, Alex Shelley and Austin Aries were in a faction with Roderick Strong and Jack Evans called Generation Next until Austin and Roderick turned on Alex during the December 26, 2004 show Final Battle 2004. Colt Cabana was in the Second City Saints with CM Punk and Ace Steel. This is set the day after Final Battle 2004.   
Summary: Alex Shelley woke up in the same bed as Colt Cabana, but he doesn’t know how he got there.   
Feedback: Please.

I wake up to the feeling of warmth against my back and the back of my neck being nuzzled. I hear a sound similar to purring and I’m somewhat lost as to where I am. Austin doesn’t purr or nuzzle, and he damn sure doesn’t share body warmth with anyone. I hear Colt Cabana softly mummer behind me. Wait, Colt? I turn around and confirm that it is Colt. What the hell happened that I ended up in bed with Colt Cabana?

I move the covers and see that I’m shirtless but still wearing my jeans. I look behind me and see Colt shirtless and in sweats. I still don’t know what I’m doing here, but at least it looks like I didn’t have sex with him. I know I would get my ass kicked by the rest of the Second City Saints for that, and may still if they find out that I’m sharing a bed with him.

I look around, and see my bag on the floor and what looks like Colt’s stuff loose around the room. Why did I go to Colt’s hotel room, and why did he share the only bed with me? Those questions go around my mind as I untangle myself and get out of bed. I grab my bag and go into the bathroom.

As I take a shower, parts of the previous night come back. Even though I want to forget, I remember that Austin and Roddy turned on me during the show; and then Austin threw me and my bag out of the hotel room. That explains why I didn’t wake up with Austin, but not why I woke up with Colt. Then vague memories of running into Colt after the humiliation of Austin throwing my stuff out and slamming the door in my face.

Instead of mocking me like most people would have, Colt let me stay in his room. Since there was only one bed, that meant sharing the bed with him. That answered the previous questions, but opened up new ones. Do I dare read any more into this than him being nice, although I’m not sure why he’s being nice to me after what I’ve done to him and the other Saints.

I know what I want it to mean, but I’m not sure if it does. For reasons I can’t explain, I have feelings for him I shouldn’t have. I thought at first it was just lust, but I figured out it was something more and it scared me. Which is why I tried to go after Colt the most when we started the feud with the Saints, although I told Austin a different reason when he asked.

I finish showering and dry off. I’m trying to figure out what to say to Colt as I get dressed. When I open the door, he’s still asleep so I take the coward’s way out and leave the room. If I’m honest with myself, I’m not sure I want the answers to some of my questions, especially if they mean more humiliation.

Instead I focus on transportation since the scene last night means I no longer have a ride with Austin.


End file.
